Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) has been adopted by many wireless standards and has been implemented in many systems. The standards include, for example IEEE 802.11 and IEEE 802.16. IEEE 802.11 may include IEEE 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11a, 802.11n and/or other parts of 802.11. IEEE 802.11b corresponds to IEEE Std. 802.11b-1999 entitled “Local and Metropolitan Area Networks, Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications: Higher-Speed Physical Layer Extension in the 2.4 GHz Band,” approved Sep. 16, 1999 as well as related documents. IEEE 802.11g corresponds to IEEE Std. 802.11g-2003 entitled “Local and Metropolitan Area Networks, Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications, Amendment 4: Further Higher Rate Extension in the 2.4 GHz Band,” approved Jun. 27, 2003 as well as related documents. IEEE 802.16 corresponds to IEEE Std. 802.16-2004 “IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed Broadband Wireless Access Systems” and IEEE Std. 802.16e-2005 “IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access Systems.”
Currently, wireless communications systems are designed to function without knowledge of movement of the mobile units. For example, a cellular base station may not receive information describing movement of a mobile device subscribed to the base station. This requires the base station to react to changes caused by movement of the mobile device and may require unnecessary overhead to assure acceptable network performance. Thus, current wireless communication systems may suffer from ineffiencies.